


OVERLOAD

by Itoyuu



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Captivity, Imprisonment, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: 极度OOC，含underage sex，强暴，囚禁，ntr等易引起不适的内容，NC17小学生作文水平，幼儿园英文水平，3岁儿童智力水平，含病句、错别字等对阅读造成干扰的因素，流水帐文体人设有点偏Jasher，对Shazam原著了解甚微灵感来自http://t.cn/E6tQJej里的沙赞之死just分享脑洞，我溜了我想可能填不上了





	OVERLOAD

结束了一天的工作，Billy Batson回到了他杂乱的出租屋。

 

 

10年前

一次机缘巧合下，14岁的Billy获得了沙赞之力。在大战Dr. Sivana的时候，他将力量又分享给了他的“家人”——同他生活在同一屋檐下的Vasquez夫妇的另五位养子女。

战胜了Super villain，生活本该恢复平静。但事情并没有按照大家的期望发展。

随着年龄增长，他们渐渐发现自己的魔力一天天削弱——当然除了Billy，看来当时仅14岁的他还并没有完全掌握魔法的使用方法，“你还真是节一次性电池”Eugene失望得打趣道。

更加奇怪的是，Freddy停止了生长。

一年、两年，最先意识到的是Darla: “Freddy，你怎么变矮了？”

“是你长得太快了，”Freddy辩驳道“我才15岁，等着吧，后年我就比超人还高了。”

到了第三年末，总以“发育迟的人反而长得高”来自我安慰的Freddy本人也慌了。一直到了第五年，他们终于接受了这个现实——Freddy的身体永远停留在了他得到沙赞之力的那个瞬间。可惜老巫师已死，没人能够解释这个原因，他们尽可能地翻阅魔法古籍无果，最后只能得出一个草率的结论：Freddy有残缺的身体无法承载那样高负荷的魔法以至生长停滞。

对此，Billy总是十分自责，不该让自己的好兄弟趟这摊浑水。Freddy一开始却很乐观，同Mary一众不同，孩童的身体使他能够和Billy一样永远保有沙赞之力。他拥有可以变身超级英雄的能力：“这可比变成一个单纯的成年瘸子酷多了。”

由于一直维持着14岁的外貌，Freddy很快便退学，平时躲在家里。

Billy在成年后，便谢绝了Rosa和Victor的一再挽留，带着Freddy搬了出去。他在外面租了套小公寓，一边上大学，一边在Wayne Enterprises找了份兼职，毕业以后也直接留在那儿工作了。

“其实你不必这样，”Freddy嘴上抱怨，“我可真想念Rosa做的晚餐，比这些该死的速食好多了。”但还是跟着搬了出来。Rosa和Victor家里一直有新的孩子加入，总不能向他们一个个解释自己长不大的原因，这太危险了，无论是对自己还是对那对善良的夫妇。

“好了，以后咱俩要一起过上东躲西藏的生活了，just you and me，你可得对我负责。”

有趣的是，20岁以后，Billy的生长，或者说衰老，速度也缓慢了许多。“这倒是解释巫师为什么长寿，该死你可真幸运！”Freddy不满地大叫道。

 

 

Billy回到家，最先看到的就是客厅沙发上，隐约露出的一个毛绒绒的后脑勺。

“抱歉，我回来晚了。”他惯例性地同Freddy打招呼“你吃过了吗，我带了些中式快餐。”

“Again?”毛脑袋回过头来“上帝啊我可真是受够了，这世上只剩这一家店了吗？”

“抱歉，Freddy,你知道的，离发薪日还有些日子。今天过得怎样？”虽然心理年龄相同，随着外貌上的差异愈发明显，Billy愈发丧失了与Freddy正常交流的能力。比如现在，他唯一能够想到的只有这一个俗套得要死的问题。

“噢，你是想问今天的电视节目单吗，让我想想，九点有场篮球赛，十一点…”Freddy絮絮叨叨把能想到电视节目全报了一遍，仰起头，瞪着他，”还有别的问题吗?”

”抱歉, Freddy. 我没想惹你不高兴.”

“抱歉! 抱歉！” Freddy 抬起手臂，做出看表的动作，”你才回来不到两分钟，却已经道了三次歉了。What on earth makes you this insecure?”

是什么呢，Billy自己也不清楚。

”Fine.”见Billy半天憋不出一个字，Freddy拄着拐杖离开沙发，站了起来。

“你去哪儿？”

“改善伙食。”

“是吗，怎么改善，法国大餐？”糟了，话一出口，Billy就后悔了。罪恶感溢满全身，他不敢与Freddy对视，只是偷偷瞄了一眼。

Freddy的表情令他惊愕，没有惊讶，没有窘迫。他甚至带着笑意，不是当年谈论superhero时那种兴奋的笑，更不是炫耀自己被同班女生告白时那种有些腼腆的笑。这种笑容不属于这个14岁的躯体，带着轻蔑，带着不屑，居然又带着得意。

怎么会变成这样呢，苦涩的情感蔓上心头。

我们曾今是最好的朋友。

 

 

 

 

### Chapter 2

大约是3年前

Billy正为毕业忙得焦头烂额，时不时还得跟超级反派战斗。他很少有时间回公寓，回去了也是窝在房间里跟该死的论文战斗。

即便如此，他还是察觉到了，Freddy有些不对劲。

先是经常夜归，有时甚至彻夜不归。尽管回家的次数已经够少了，Billy还是时不时能撞见Freddy凌晨一二点钟才摸回家。偶尔两人一起坐在看电视，从Freddy宽松的睡衣领口、睡裤腿可以看到血痂和淤青，与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的反差。

可无论怎样追问原因，Freddy总会用那些荒谬的借口带过。“我躲起来在特训自己的超能力呢。”他总是带着一副无所谓的表情。

被Bryer兄弟欺凌的时代早已结束，Freddy也有了可以保护自己的魔力，这些伤是哪儿来的呢，Billy很是困惑。

虽然心理年龄相同，Freddy的外表终究是个小孩子，自己总能算半个监护人。纵使拥有所罗门的智慧，Billy大部分时间还是拿Freddy无可奈何。他只能再动用自己所罗门的智慧编了个借口，向韦恩先生讨了套监听设备，趁Freddy不注意在他出门前给他装上。

Freddy为什么会在这么偏僻的巷子乱转？Billy觉得这个卷毛男孩身上的谜团越来越多。

过了一会儿，一个老头上来搭讪：“孩子，你怎么这么晚了不回家？”

“我饿了。”Freddy朝他眨眨眼。

老头溢出一脸猥琐的笑容：“走吧，我带你吃法国大餐。”

老头肏Freddy brbrbr

Billy觉得自己的胃内在翻滚，心脏像是要炸裂了，一股复杂的心情翻涌上来。是觉得恶心？是愤怒？——是嫉妒？他对自己得出的结论感到震惊，他感到下半身有些胀痛。

自己对着Freddy被变态肏的视频起反应了？这太疯狂了，Billy觉得自己的整个人生都在崩塌。

这不对，必须阻止他，或许自己现在就该变身，冲过去把那个变态打趴，把Freddy救回来。可该怎么解释？对不起Freddy我监视了你？Billy不想两个人之间的距离再远下去。Freddy有自卫的能力，也就是说...他是自愿的。或许该等他回来以后好好跟他谈谈，这样很危险，万一碰到更坏的，捂住他的口鼻，他将无法变身，他的跛腿跟没法支持他逃走，他会被施虐被杀死。Billy隐约还记得当年被Sivana把头按在水里时的无助与窒息感。

思考的同时，他知道自己硬得更厉害了，屏幕里传来Freddy粘腻的哼吟声。Billy知道自己不得不解决一下自己的生理问题了，对着自己roommate的性爱视频。

Billy对着屏幕手冲 brbrbr

次日的餐桌，Billy一直想对Freddy说些什么，最后还是什么也没说。

他会在Freddy出门后一次次地打开电脑，看着自己的最好的朋友被别的混蛋搞，一边自己解决。

Billy Batson，一个超级英雄，校园里的万人迷，众人眼里的好家伙。

却在一个个在幽寂的夜晚，对着14岁男孩的性爱视频自慰。

内疚、罪恶感混杂着难抑的欲望，Billy甚至开始幻想着在肏Freddy的人是他自己。从视频里获得的兴奋感逐渐被嫉妒所取代，他一次次的在吃饭时忍住不去掐断Freddy的脖子——这样他就再也不会到外面随随便便被难些混球碰了。

这痛苦折磨着的他，不知什么时候才是个头。

 

 

 

### Chapter 3：Freddy have a secret.

起先，Freddy对这样的生活并没有什么意见。他获得了梦寐以求的能力，只需喊出一个单词，就能变成一位受人瞩目的超级英雄。但内在年龄与外在躯壳的落差、自己白天无聊的生活与Billy丰富多彩的校园生活的对比，不满一点一点侵蚀他的内心。他开始在半夜溜出家，试图找些乐子，但一般只是以在公园了闲逛告终。

一天，他感觉到有人尾随，Freddy试图加快步伐，可这具14岁跛腿的躯体实在太碍事呢，正当他打算喊出”Shazam”的时候，一双肥硕、多毛的手从背后伸出来捂住了他的口鼻。他的嘴里被塞上了毛巾，双手被绑在身后，他想要站起来，想要逃走，却又难以移动。

Freddy被拉到一辆轿车，丢在后座位上，最后被提进一间破旧的平房，扔在地上一张床垫上。

他的衣服被悉数扒开，屋里很黑看不清正发生什么。Freddy感到那双肥手伸向了自己的股间，他的性器被握住、被揉搓。

”Stop it, stop…“他在心中默念。

但那只手始终没有放开，年轻的身体禁不起过多的刺激，他知道自己已渐渐勃起。背后传来重重的喘气声，这该死的变态显然对Freddy的反应十分满意。Freddy感觉到这肥仔已经硬了，炽热的凶器真抵在自己腰上摩挲。

正当他即将达到高潮时，那双肥手突然放开了他的性器。难耐的折磨令他不禁自己偷偷扭动起来。

这时，一个坚硬的不明物体挤入了他后面的窄缝，随即一股冰凉的液体灌注进他的肠道。突然的刺激将Freddy从欲望的边缘拉回，他感到一股难忍的排泄感，这不适感令他忍不住哼哼起来——他可不想拉在地上。

“三分钟，小家伙，忍三分钟带你去厕所，相信我，这对你我都好。”昏暗中可以看见男人满脸堆笑。

强制性排出后，男人将手指插了进去，无规律地搅动着，先是一根，再是两根，开合着做着扩张运动。讨厌、恶心，拘禁在少年躯体中的21岁Freddy从未收到过如此猛烈的刺激，泪水溢出眼眶。手指并未因男孩的哭泣而停止，一路深入，终于碰到了一个位置，Freddy的身体像触电似的轻微颤抖。这头肥猪似乎对男孩的感度很满意，开始重点摩擦这个地方，Freddy难耐的摆动起腰。这已经不再是他的身体了，恶心被快感取而代之，入口也渐渐扩张开来。

男人抽出了手指，把粗短的阴茎抵在入口，挤了进去。被堵住嘴的Freddy呜呜地哼叫着。他能感到男人的阴茎正不断深入，直至感到男人的阴毛在摩擦着自己的后面。男人由缓及快得开始摆腰，不安分的手来回揉捏着那条残废的、肌肉有些萎缩的腿上的软肉。他把Freddy抱在怀里，舔舐着男孩的后颈，厚重的鼻息洒在那纤细的脖颈上。

肚子里好难受，但那个地方被碰到时身体总会不自觉地微震。不想有感觉，不想因这单方面的所求有感觉，但自己的前面还是不争气地抬起头。夹杂着痛苦的刺激感袭来，Freddy颤抖着达到了高潮。

绵软的侵犯持续了一个多钟头，Freddy意识逐渐模糊，对最后是怎么结束的更是没有印象。幸运的是，男人饶了他一命，只把他丢在郊区的街角任其自生自灭。Freddy醒来时时间已过晌午，“sha...Shazam！”他靠着最后一点力气变身，飞回了家。

“我该去找到那个混蛋，掐断他的脖子。”Freddy想。可是不行，这是反派才干的事。警方会调查那个肥猪的死因，说不定会发现这个混蛋干的混账事，然后就会来自己的住处——Billy也会知道。比起复仇，他更不希望Billy知道自己的遭遇，残疾的，长不大的，可怜的Freddy被变态强奸了，哦他已经受够了同情了，他只想被平常地对待。

Freddy回到家时Billy并不在家，打开电话留言他又留校没回家。好吧，连找借口都省了，Freddy不知是高兴，还是有些失望。Damn it，自己的拐杖不知被那个变态丢哪儿了，看来编故事这条并没有省。Freddy只能不断地变身、复原，变身、复原，以便洗澡、处理伤口再扔掉被弄脏的衣服。不想被Billy发现，却又希望他能察觉些什么，Freddy感到自己荒唐得可笑。

Freddy开始做噩梦，梦到自己又被男人强奸，感官上的刺激、随之而来的罪恶感令他欣喜。或许这已不是噩梦，是春梦。在这之前他可没像现在这么频繁地需要在早上起来洗内裤。

他默许了内心深处这肮脏的渴望，自那以后，他经常夜晚去那些街角巷子附近，时不时会勾引到有Pedophilia的变态。

他很清楚自己的charm point，瘦弱，矮小得像是只有12岁，黑澄澄的鹿眼霸占着他小脸，白皙的皮肤上星星点点的雀斑更添一股稚气。哦，还有一条跛腿，更大限度的激起那些变态的施虐心，简直是上帝照顾着他们的性癖捏出来的尤物。

上钩的大都是一些满脸横肉的中年男人，露骨得向他投来猥琐的目光，笨拙地尾随，用他们又软又短的生殖器毫无技巧乱撞，同时用他们肮脏、粗短甚至带点老茧的手摸遍Freddy全身。

Disgusting.

可纵使是这样单方面的、令人作呕的性爱，也能将他从日常的空虚、无法长大的不甘以及躲躲藏藏的疲倦中拯救除来。

“如果是Billy就好了，”他脑海里偶尔会浮现这样的想法。天哪，自己已经堕落到开始觊觎自己的好兄弟了吗。Freddy告诉自己，只是这些该死的变态太恶心，才会让他渴望优秀的雄性，比如Billy。

不，见鬼去吧，我想被Billy肏。

他也曾遇到过一个不错的对象，西装革履，看起来40岁左右的黑人，脱下衣服后有一身健壮的肌肉。

“原来变态也有隐藏这么深的。”Freddy心想。男人技巧很好，阴茎又长又硬，有力的腰肢深浅有律地做着活塞运动。Freddy闭上眼，想象这是跟Billy在做。那个像太阳一样的人，高中时听说加入了篮球队，身材一定不错，还散发着big dick energy。他也会这样用右手紧紧箍住自己的腰吗，狠狠地插到最深，再用他的左手照顾自己的前面。他或许会一直吻着自己，嘴，到下巴，到脖颈，再到乳首，他确实像一个good kisser.

该死，光靠想象就快高潮了。如果自己能够长大，如果Billy能接受男人，会不会…

Freddy不禁苦笑，Billy身边最不缺的就是人，哪里轮到着自己一个瘸子。他能做的，就只是珍惜这场难得的、酣畅淋漓的性爱。Freddy与这个男的做过几次，后来还是逃走了，要是知道自己的身体停留在14岁，男人肯定如获至宝吧，说不定会很珍惜自己，总之会比那个该死的Billy Batson好。

可是不行，Freddy知道，这是他永远不能暴露的秘密。

 

 

 

 

### Chapter 4：无意间发现监视器

 

Freddy知道，Billy是个彻头彻尾的小坏种儿，但他在自己面前却是个bad liar。有时一些不经意的肢体接触都会令他惊吓躲开，吃饭时总低着头，不愿看Freddy的眼睛。

在一次偷用Billy的电脑发现了那套系统后，一切都明了了。

Freddy惊诧于Billy忍着什么也没说，这令他感到失望，或许就算自己哪天在床上被人干死了，那个男人也不会流一滴眼泪吧。  
  
但在下一次做爱时，他又感到更加兴奋，这本就背德的性爱又附上了一层新的含义——一场表演。Billy或许会在看。他故意在那些该死的老头给他口交时夸张地扭腰，在被插入时故意溢出几声高昂而甜腻的喘息，Billy或许会看到，他想想就觉得有意思，那个正直的美国直男会用什么表情看这屏幕了。哦，他或许会忍不住吐出来。自己的室友成了一个没有男人阴茎就活不下去婊子，成日被陌生人肏。他有过性生活吗，Freddy很好奇Billy做爱的样子。他该不会还是个处吧，或许有一天，他会交个拉拉队长女朋友，用从自己这儿学来的经验去跟她做爱。Freddy感到眼里湿湿的，或许是自己被顶疼了吧。

 

 

 

 

### Chapter 5

 

”可不是吗，“见Billy一直不作声，Freddy不慌不忙地回道”世界三大料理之一呢，哦抱歉我忘了，中餐也是，只不过可不是指的这些便宜货。“

”Freddy，我想我们得谈谈。“

”OK, go on.” Freddy费劲地调过身，前倾趴在沙发上。

“就是...you know...我希望...你以后别大半夜还呆在外面，太危险了。”

“这有什么，遇到危险我能变身，跟你一样。‘

”可万一有人捂住你的嘴呢。“

”怎么捂？“

”这样，“Billy想都没想就上前捂住Freddy的嘴”这样你就没法变身了，你外表还是个小孩儿，你将无法反抗。“他突然感觉掌心湿热，是Freddy在舔他的手。他慌忙放开，几乎是弹着躲开了一段安全距离。Billy觉得心砰砰直跳，即将从嗓子眼蹦出来了。

“哈哈你看，这样我不就逃出来了吗。”Freddy脸上还是一副无所谓的表情。"瞧你，吓成这样。还有别的什么事吗？我想我该走了。”

“不行。“Billy抢先夺过Freddy的拐杖，他大脑一团乱麻，开始语无伦次“我想...我知道你...不，你不能再这样...不该这样...”

”不该怎样？不该出去被老男人肏？“Freddy眯起眼睛，”那你呢Billy？你监视我多久了，看好朋友被老男人肏，有意思吗？“

轰——Billy的脑子炸了，Freddy知道了，自己最龌龊最不耻的秘密暴露了。他是什么时候知道的，他为什么不生气，为什么不来质问自己？明明知道自己在看，为什么还一次次地出去和别的男人欢爱。Billy得出了一个绝望的结论：‘他恨我，他恨我让他无法长大，恨我毁了他原本正常的生活，他宁可用这种方式糟蹋自己也不想让我好过。’Billy回想起屏幕里Freddy的一张张哭脸，他以前觉得Freddy哭起来很性感，现在只觉得那眼泪里充满了怨怼与愤恨。

Freddy继续说着“我一直很好奇，为什么你明明知道了却什么也不说。平常倒是知道避开我，离我远远的。是我让你恶心了吗？还是说——”Freddy自虐地哼笑了一声,"是我让你硬了？”

Billy愣了，他觉得脸发烧似得滚烫。

Freddy伸手准备夺回拐杖，“够了，我该出门了。”

Billy回过神来，他避开Freddy的手。Freddy一个重心不稳跌在地上：“该死，你干什..."他突然被Billy从地上粗暴地拉起来，又重重地摔在沙发靠垫上。”Hey，想揍我吗，这样我可打不过你，你倒是等我变个身啊。sha...“还没来得及说完，他的嘴便被堵上了——被Billy的嘴。

Billy的舌头胡乱地在Freddy的口腔内乱撞，又缠上了Freddy的舌头。他曾一次又一次地幻想像这样侵略性地吻Freddy，同他幻想地一样，过长时间的吻令这个小家伙有些喘不上气，Freddy的身体一向不好，肺活量更是连同龄女生都不如。但Billy并没有轻易放过他，他耐心地天遍Freddy的整个口腔，才恋恋不舍的放开这个看着快要窒息的小可怜。

”我就不行吗？“Billy凑近Freddy的耳朵低声问。”你疯了。“Freddy的鹿眼瞪得比平时更大，终于一改刚才的自如，变得惊慌起来。

好可爱，好可爱...Billy觉得身下Freddy的一切都是那么可爱。他的耳朵已经什么也听不进了，Freddy一张一合的嘴只令他觉得是那样惹人怜爱，想要含住那双唇，想轻轻咬下去，想——让Freddy用那张最为自己服务。Billy清楚自己现在的尺寸，Freddy含起来一定很困难，他的嘴会因合不上而溢出唾液，沿着自己的阴茎淌下来。

Billy扯下Freddy的衣服，他把手伸向Freddy的后面，伸了一根手指进去——正如他无数次在视频里”学习“的那样，Freddy里面滑滑的，显然这个小混蛋已经为今夜做好了准备。Billy觉得一股气从上头，是愤怒，是嫉妒。他并没有过多得照顾Freddy的感受，手指很快增加到两根、三根...淫乱的入口很快变得柔软，每当手指抽离时都紧紧得包绕着似乎不舍其离去。

似乎已经差不多了，Billy把Freddy残废的那条腿抬起用手肘夹住，把自己已经硬得生疼的昂扬抵在入口处，他感觉Freddy已紧张得屏住呼吸，不似平常在屏幕对面那样神气，这令他感到愉悦——那些阳痿老头什么也给不了你，只有我能满足你。他掐住Freddy左边的乳头用力捏了一下，少年口中溢出一声‘啊’的惊叫，Billy瞅准时机挤了进去，紧致的甬道令他沉醉。他肆无忌惮地挺腰前进，很快就连根没入了。他告诉自己不要去想这个淫荡的后穴曾接纳过多少男人，只自我催眠着自己跟Freddy的相性很好。

快感夹杂着前所未有的罪恶感，他不敢去看Freddy含泪的大眼睛，索性连根拔起，把Freddy掉个个儿抱在怀里再整根插入，Freddy在过分的刺激下溢出带着呜咽的呻吟，分身翘得老高——这个不知廉耻的小东西，光靠后面就这么有感觉。Billy故意忽视他的前面，还用双臂箍住Freddy的两根小膀子不让他自己碰。他大幅度地摆动着腰，把怀里的人顶得左右摇晃，失去重心只能把所有体重都依附在自己身上。Freddy的里面突然痉挛似的抽动，过分得刺激夹得Billy差点精关失守——这小婊子靠着后面高潮了。

刚刚射过的Freddy变得精神恍惚，Billy并没想放过他，反而像发情期的种马似的剧烈地摆动齐腰来，还用手照顾Freddy一直被冷落的性器。Freddy的眼泪顺着脸颊流过他的小臂，这令他心碎，却又兴奋。他加快速度，将全部的欲望在Freddy的内部爆发。

 

* * *

 

Freddy觉得自己在做梦。Billy被自己舔了一下手就慌乱的弹开时，他觉得自己的眼泪正在眼眶里打转。他用力大笑才把它憋了回去。

“我就不行吗？”Billy是这样问的？Freddy不敢相信自己的耳朵。这个责任心强的好小伙子，成天异想天开想要拯救所有人，连已经溃烂到骨子里的自己也不愿放弃。

插入的瞬间，Freddy溢出了一声欣喜的叹息。但他很快调整状态，使其了平日惯用的伎俩。含泪的小鹿眼、委屈的哼哼、有感觉时故意收缩后穴，

他谙于此道

Billy切断了电话线，没收了一切通讯设备，以及Freddy的拐杖。

Freddy知道怎样逃出去，只要喊出那个单词他便可以拥有能力。已经多久没有变身了呢，他已经记不清了。Billy为他铸造的纸牢笼，心甘情愿呆在里面的是他自己。现在的自己，到底是什么？他只觉得自己像个低廉的性欲处理工具。他不奢求从Billy那里获得一丝爱怜，是自己毁了Billy Batson，将一个英雄变成一个监禁犯、强奸犯、恋童癖。现在，他们共有了许多dirty little secrets。

他从未享受过来自Billy如此多的“关怀”，尽管他知道Billy这样做只是出于同情与过剩的责任心。可谁晓得呢。现在自己的生活只剩Billy这最后一根稻草了，如果连他厌了、放弃自己想要结束，那么他需要做的只是扭断自己的脖子那么简单。

请尽情的利用我吧，把我弄坏也没有关系，我愿奉上自己的一切来满足你。

同我一起，坠入这无尽深渊。


End file.
